


Tunnel Of Love

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Theme Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for balthazars-muse on Tumblr, and her 30 First Dates with Sam Winchester event. My prompt was amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel Of Love

Sam rolled away from you, panting heavily as you pulled the sheets up to your chest. It didn’t take any encouragement whatsoever for him to pull you into his arms, and you felt an easy contentment settle in your belly as his lips pressed against your forehead.

‘Keeps on getting better.’ He muttered, and you smiled widely, nodding a little. ‘Although -’ You blinked at the word, stretching your neck to look up at him, seeing nervous hazel eyes looking down at you. ‘Nevermind.’ He gave you a tight smile and you frowned.

‘What is it, Sam?’ Panic seized you and you pushed up a little, worrying about what he wanted to say but apparently couldn’t. ‘Is it…did I do something?’

‘No!’ Sam shook his head, vehemently denying it, sitting up as you pulled away a little further. ‘No, I just…’ He sighed, and you frowned, clutching the sheets to your naked body, feeling vulnerable as hell.

‘Sam, just spit it out, whatever it is. You’re making me nervous.’

He barked a laugh, running a hand through his shaggy locks, before focusing his eyes on yours. ‘We’ve been doing this for a while. Like, months.’

‘Yeah?’ You shrugged. ‘Did you…not wanna do it any more?’

‘Oh, I wanna keep doing it. But I was talking to Dean and -’

‘Wait, you were talking to Dean about…about this?’ You lowered your voice, trying not to be too shrill.

Sam shook his head. ‘Not about this, about us! He pointed out that…we’ve never been on a date.’

Your mouth fell open as you watched him carefully, before you narrowed your eyes and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at him. It bounced harmlessly off his head, but he affected a wounded noise any way. ‘A date!? I just had a friggin’ heart attack, because you’re worried we never been on a date?’ You yanked the sheets away, standing up, looking for your clothes. ‘You scared the hell out of me, Sam!’

‘I’m sorry.’ He was chuckling a little at your response, and as you came within arms reach, he grabbed you, pulling you into his naked lap, and you slapped at him playfully. ‘I really am, but you…that was kind of adorable.’

‘Adorable, my ass.’ You pouted, ceasing your struggles in a few seconds as Sam held you tightly. ‘I thought you didn’t want me any more.’

‘After that?’ He raised an eyebrow and you shrugged. ‘You’re insane.’

‘Must be. I’m dating you.’ You retorted.

‘Technically -’ He earned himself another slap with that remark, before he laughed, kissing you hard. ‘So, what about it? Dean gave me some tickets to an amusement park. I’m not much for rollercoasters, but I remember you mentioning that you enjoyed that stuff.’

You couldn’t help the way your eyes lit up.

*****

As you approached the queue to enter the theme park, which was very lamely named “Thrillsville”, you held on tightly to Sam’s arm, feeling excitement bubble up inside you. For the first time in ages, you felt like this was normal couple behaviour, not just a night of fantastic sex after a hard hunt. Not that you thought the fantastic sex was a bad aspect to it.

It just felt like you were being a regular girl and boy, on a date to a theme park.

Getting through the gates with Sam was easy; Dean had magicked up some tickets out of nowhere so it was free entry, and the rides were all included in the entrance price. Once inside, you were babbling away, trying to pick a first ride, as Sam just watched you with an adoring look on his face.

‘Let’s go on this one first. It’s like a haunted house, but you have to shoot targets!!’

‘Okay. Well, I’ll probably be good at that.’ He chuckled, only to stumble as you dragged him off towards the ride. The queue was relatively short, and ten minutes later, Sam was grunting as the attendant pushed the bar down over your laps. He looked over at you, already pulling the laser gun from the holster at the side of the cart and followed suit.

‘Loser buys lunch.’ He grinned and you raised an eyebrow in his direction.

‘You’re on, Winchester.’

The ride was over quickly, and you raced Sam down the steps to the exit, locating the photo booth and pointing out the two of you on the ride. Both of you were wearing serious expressions, guns held correctly like you were hunting a werewolf as opposed to little lights on plastic statues.

‘Look at your face!’ Sam grabbed you from behind. ‘Taking it all seriously.’

You giggled, turning in his hold to plant a kiss on his face. ‘Ha, you’re not much better.’ He smirked, tickling your sides with his long fingers as you tried to escape. ‘Stop being a sore loser, Sammy. You’re buying lunch, remember?’ He shrugged, releasing you from his hold, as you pointed across the ridiculously decorated path towards a map that showed all the rides. ‘I’ll let you pick the next ride.’

Sam slung an arm around your shoulder, taking a slow stroll across the walkway to the map, inspecting it closely. ‘How about this one?’

‘Which one?’ You asked, peering at the map, watching as he landed a finger on the bumper cars, and you wrinkled your nose. ‘Would you even fit in one of those?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Bumper cars it is.’

Three hours and six rides later, you were ready for a rollercoaster, and you knew exactly which one to pick. Sam stood in front of the entrance, his eyes wide as he looked up at the looping track, and heard the screams of people already on it.

‘What was this one called again?’

‘Collossus.’ He swallowed visibly at your answer, as you tugged on his arm. ‘Sam, you’ve faced ghouls, demons, shapeshifters and god knows what else besides. You can’t be afraid of a little ol’ coaster. They’re perfectly safe.’

‘I’ve seen…reports.’ He muttered, watching the cars go overhead, looping up and down. ‘It’s really high.’

‘I’d have thought you’d be used to that, Sasquatch.’

‘Shut up.’ He pouted, and you released your hold on him.

‘I’m not gonna force you. But I wanna go on it, either way.’ You turned, heading for the queue, and smiled triumphantly as Sam jogged up behind you, grabbing your hand. ‘See, knew you could be brave.’ You smirked, coming to a halt at the end of the queue of people, turning to face him.

‘You’d think I’d have been on something like this. I’ve done the waltzer and carnivals. Never been on a proper rollercoaster.’ He looked up as another set of ride goers went overhead, going up, twisting and coming down over the small lake in the middle of the track. A few ducks sat in the water, utterly uncaring of what was going on around them. ‘Those ducks don’t seem too bothered.’

You turned, following his gaze, and sniggering. ‘Yeah, I guess they’re used to it. You’ll be fine, Sam. I’ve been going on these things since I was a kid. You’re telling me you never did Space Mountain?’

He shook his head. ‘Dean teased me for it. And we didn’t exactly have much opportunity for it.’ Instead of moping, he smiled, squeezing your fingers between his. ‘But we can definitely make it a regular thing now. I’m really enjoying today.’

A blush coloured your cheeks as the queue moved forward a little, and Sam kept hold of you. ‘Oh, hey, we should go on the log flume next! I love a good log flume.’ He laughed, and you relaxed a little more.

Twenty minutes later, you were at the front of the queue with Sam stood behind you. The empty train pulled into the station, and Sam made a small yelping noise as the gates opened. Without waiting, you rushed over, climbing into the seat and pulling the harness down. Sam follow you, albeit at a much slower pace, sitting in the seat next to you and pulling his restraints down too.

They wouldn’t fit.

You giggled as an attendant came over, pushing down hard on the harness and Sam went bright red, embarrassed by his own giant size causing a problem. Eventually, the attendant frowned a stood straight, huffing at the harness being unwilling to lock.

‘Do you mind if I stand on it?’ He asked, and Sam blanched a little before nodding. ‘Don’t worry, as long as it locks, you won’t fall out.’

Sam looked over at you, mouthing the words “fall out?” with panic on his face as the attendant placed one foot on the harness and placed his weight on it. The clip clicked and the harness locked into place, with Sam pinned safely underneath it.

A few moments later, and the ride staff called out over the loudspeaker to “brace yourselves for the twistiest ride ever”, and Sam’s hand found yours, his fingers squeezing yours gently, until the ride started with a jolt and his fingers returned to the little handles on the side of the harness, clinging tightly to them.

As Collussus started to climb, he kept his eyes shut, and you laughed in excitement, patting his knee. ‘Are we at the top yet?’ He called.

‘A little while longer. Trust me, Sam, it’s worth it.’ The train kept moving, the sound of the chain petering out as it reached the peak, and the front carts started to go over. ‘Open your eyes!’ You yelled, and Sam did as you asked, just as your cart went over, careening down the track to the first loop-de-loop. Both you and Sam were screaming, the velocity of the ride throwing you all over the place. The second loop was even steeper than the first, and you half-laughed, half-screamed as Sam yelled obscenities.

The last part of the thirty second ride was a twisting tunnel, and Sam kept yelling the whole way through, not shutting his mouth until the ride slowed and stopped. You climbed out, Sam following you and doing his best impression of Bambi learning to walk. As you looked back at him, you couldn’t help but laugh at the way his hair had blown all over the place, earning you a scowl as he followed you out to the photo booth and shop.

‘Oh Sam!’ You pointed up at the photo of you both, pulling exactly the same face of terror and joy, and you had to clap a hand over your mouth to stop from giggling. ‘I think we’re tied for fabulous hair.’

He laughed, before heading to the counter, purchasing the photo. You watched, smiling at him adoringly, as the cashier rang up the sale and handed over the photo. ‘I wanna keep that one.’ Sam smirked, slipping it into the carrier bag the cashier offered. ‘Memories and everything.’

‘That was amazing.’ You grinned.

‘Definitely got my adrenaline pumping.’ Sam said, pulling you close and kissing you hard, prompting a small child to make a noise of disgust behind you. You giggled again, before dragging him out of the shop, around to the side where there were less people in view. The bag with the photo dropped to the floor as Sam pushed you against the wall of the shop, cupping your face in his big hands. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’

‘Sam -’ You whimpered as he pressed his thigh between yours, his mouth moving along your jawline as his hands slid down to your chest. ‘Fuck, baby, we can’t…not right here…’

‘What was that you were saying about a water ride?’ He asked, not taking his mouth away from you. ‘We could always cut the day short.’

‘No.’ You pushed him away. ‘You’re not getting out of another ride, Sammy.’

He grinned. ‘Dammit. Busted.’

*****

Sam didn’t back down from the challenge, and as the sun started to dip on the horizon, you stumbled away from the latest rollercoaster, laughing so hard you thought you might puke.

‘Did you see that attendant? I don’t think she’d ever seen someone as tall as you before.’ You sucked in a breath of air, trying to control yourself as Sam caught you in his arms and pulled you close. ‘God, today has been amazing.’

‘You ready to get out of here?’ He asked and you shook your head.

‘There’s one more ride I wanna go on.’ You said, your tone seductive as Sam narrowed his eyes. ‘The Tunnel Of Love.’

‘Really?’ He didn’t seem too impressed. ‘Isn’t that a little corny?’

‘Not with what I’m planning.’ You giggled, wiggling from his grip and running off down the path. Sam followed, hot on your tail as you approached the old Tunnel Of Love water ride. There wasn’t any queue, which was normal - it was an old ride and the park was slowly emptying for the day. The bored looking attendant waved you on, and you picked an older boat, with a deep base. Sam settled in behind you, his long legs either side as the boat moved on down the river.

It was slow going and you relaxed back against Sam, knowing this was a good ten minute ride, and it was nice to be alone. But a minute or so in, you sat up, turning, and ignoring the signs to “remain seated”. Sam watched you, frowning in confusion.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked, holding onto the side of the boat as you slid to your knees, running your hands up his thighs. It was easy to see when it dawned on him, and he looked around. ‘Y/N, we’re not gonna have time…’ You unbuckled his pants and pulled the zip down with an expert touch, and Sam’s words dissipated into a groan as you fastened your mouth over his rapidly hardening cock.

‘What was that?’ You asked, pausing.

‘Nothing.’ He replied quickly, and you smirked, sliding your lips over his length, bobbing your head up and down. There wasn’t much time to play, but you were going to make every moment count. Keeping the pace was key, and luckily there were no sudden bumps or drops on this ride. A brief thought that there might be cameras just gave you a little thrill, and you moaned around Sam’s cock, feeling him groan in response.

Sliding down a little further, you slipped your hand into his pants and fondled his sac, prompting his hips to jerk upwards a little in response. He was laying back against the rear of the boat now, his head thrown back as you sucked his dick like a pro, hollowing your cheeks and taking as much of him into your mouth as possible.

‘Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum.’ He warned, and you nodded, increasing your pace, moving your tongue along the underside of his cock as he trembled below you. ‘Fuck, Y/N -’ His groan of completion accompanied hot spurts of cum across your tongue and you swallowed him down eagerly, not stopping until he was done.

Kneeling back, you wiped your mouth on your sleeve and smiled widely, just as the light at the end of the tunnel came into view, and the ride started to wind down. Sam quickly tucked himself back into his jeans as you leant forward and kissed him.

‘Miss, you’re not supposed to sit like that!’ An attendant was waiting at the exit, a grumpy expression on her face.

‘Oh, I’m sorry. We were just caught up in the atmosphere.’ You smiled, batting your eyelashes as Sam stifled a laugh, climbing from the boat behind you. Before the attendant could say anything, both of you were gone, heading for the park exit.

*****

The bedroom door was barely shut before Sam was on you, hoisting you up against his firm body, his mouth swallowing down your moans and whimpers as he ground himself into you.

‘Sam!’ You cried out, breaking away from him as he dropped you onto the bed.

‘What?’ He asked, looking a little concerned at your tone of voice. ‘You okay?’

‘I’m fine.’ You panted, reaching up to pull at his jeans. ‘I just wanna be on top is all.’ He grinned, batting your hands away from his pants and unbuckling them himself. You watched as he undressed, hard and ready for you; you suspected he had been since leaving the park. It would explain why he’d driven twice the speed limit to get home.

Bending down to pull his shoes off, he removed the remainder of his clothing, and stood up, letting you see all of him. ‘How’d I get so lucky?’ He asked.

‘See, you take me on a date, and you get ravaged.’ You stood up, stripping your own clothes off as Sam threw himself onto the bed, palming his dick as he watched you. Looking over at him, you eyed his cock, smirking. ‘And I’m a lucky girl too.’ He smiled, removing his hand as you climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

His hands ran over your thighs as you lifted yourself up, positioning your pussy over his aching cock, slowly lowering yourself onto him with no preamble. You were more than ready for him, slick practically dripping down his length as you took every last inch of him in, your teeth biting down on your lower lip.

‘Fucking perfect.’ Sam groaned, throwing his head back when you were flush against his pelvis. ‘Never known a girl to take my cock so well.’

You laughed a little, remaining still to adjust to his large size stretching your insides. ‘It takes some getting used to.’ He twitched and you mewled wantonly, rolling your hips to provoke a reaction from him, and got exactly what you wanted in the form of a growl deep in his chest. ‘Not that I’ll ever complain.’

Before he could respond, you rose up and dropped back down, using the momentum of the bed underneath the both of you to bounce on his cock, clenching your inner walls around him, rising up until he almost left the warmth of your body. With every full thrust, Sam grunted, his hands splayed out across your thighs as you rode him.

Your first orgasm wasn’t long in coming, especially since you’d been wound up all day long. Sam watched as you fucked yourself with his dick, his eyes moving from watching your breasts bounce to the way your body swallowed him up. When you came, whimpering his name over and over, he grinned, taking over moving you on him when your orgasm made you slump a little.

‘So fucking good, sweetheart. Taking it all like that.’ You gasped as he slammed his hips upwards, his cock hitting your g-spot and prolonging your already intense climax. You fluttered around him, making no move to resist him as he pulled you against his chest, using his hands to grab your ass and fuck into you hard. ‘I bet you got another one in you.’ He moaned, his breath hot against your ear as you nodded listlessly, raising your hips and colliding with his, his hands aiding the force of the thrusts.

‘Sam!’ You screamed, pushing up off his chest as you started to ride him again in earnest, desperate to feel him cum. Sam nodded, his hands leaving your ass to grope your breasts, his thumbs scraping over your nipples as you rotated your hips above him, feeling his cock swell inside you.

‘I’m gonna cum.’ He spoke through gritted teeth, his hands dropping from your breasts as he used one thumb to locate your clit. ‘Cum with me, sweetheart. Wanna feel you cum with me.’ You nodded, gasping and squeaking his name as he rose up off the bed again and again, hitting every single spot with just the right amount of friction. As he fingered your clit, your whimpers turned into screams, and Sam roared his completion, his hips stuttering as he pumped rope after rope of hot thick cum into your pussy.

You came with him, before collapsing, sweaty and spent on his chest, gasping for air. Sam made no move to remove himself from your body, only moving you a little so he could see your face.

‘You’re so fucking perfect.’ He whispered and you grinned, your eyes meeting his as you pushed up to look down at him, feeling his cock still twitching inside you.

‘You know what, Sam?’ Sam raised an eyebrow, looking up at you as you grinned. ‘You’re the best ride I went on all day.’


End file.
